


Unrequited x Love

by Sexyclowndaddy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, fluff and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyclowndaddy/pseuds/Sexyclowndaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon refuses to  acknowledge Hisoka when he confonts him about running out on their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited x Love

Hisoka sat under a tree in outerplain forest enjoying a lovely breez accompanied, by the echo of birds singing .

The sun was shining beautifully as shadows slowly faded. A familiar voice met Hisoka's ear with particular memories "Gon?" Hisoka breathed ever so softly.

Hisoka appeared beside his beloved Gon instantly.

Hisoka smiled and slinked down on his knees to meet Gon's eye level ,placing his finger tips on Gon's lips, Hisoka spoke,

"Why did you leave me, Gon? You ran from me, on our last date."

Gon stayed silent.

"Where you afraid of all the love I could bestow upon you?" He inquired sadly.

"Where you frightened by my willingness to openly love you?" Hisoka begged to know, but Gon stood quiet as shadows covered his eyes.

Hisoka slowly removed his hand as a single tear fell forth from his own eye. 

"I will leave for now. Gon." He sighed turning his back to him.

Hisoka walked away disappearing without a trace.

Dark gray clouds began to form in the sky swirling 


End file.
